We plan to study further whether covalent binding of CCl4 reactive metabolites to macromolecules or lipid peroxidation is the key factor in CCl4 induced hepatotoxic effects. The deleterious effects to be studied are: cell necrosis; P-450 destruction; glucose 6-phosphatase activity depression and ultrastructural alterations of the endoplasmic reticulum. We also plan to study further the reactive of the interaction products of the CCl3 with DNA bases to realize if CCl4 hepatocarcinogenic effects can be understood. Studies by electron microscopy and by biochemical procedures are going to be performed to shed light into the process of cell death induction by hepatotoxins, particularly to the role played by protein synthesis and protein degradation as well as covalent binding in it. We plan to continue our studies on substances that we found to stop cell death induced by several hepatotoxic compounds as well as their suitability for therapeutic treatments.